A new Ginny
by RoxyPro-2008
Summary: Ginny Weasley gets sorted into Slytherin and her best friend is Draco Malfoy. What happens when one day, Ginny becomes the Most Wanted Witch. Will they see each other in a different light? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Prologue:

"Now, now, Ginny dear." said a very fussy Mossy Weasley as she smoothed out Ginny's dress at Platform 9 3/4. It was going to be Ginny's first year at Hogwarts and Molly was being rather protective over her only daughter.

"Mom, I will be fine, don't worry and stop that! Ron and the others are already on the train." said Ginny angrily as she pushed Molly's hands away.

Molly sighed, "I know that you will be fine, dear. Now go and make me proud. My Gryffindor to be." She gave Ginny a little push forward and motioned towards the train.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm NOT a Gryffindor yet!" she yelled and climbed into the train before her mother could say anything.

Ginny was annoyed. She didn't want to be a Gryffindor. The girl walked down the isle only looking at the floor. She entered the first compartment, put her things in the rack above the seats and sat down, not looking at the other people. Someone cleared their throaght. Ginny looked up suddenly to stare into the eyes of Pansy Parkinson whom she was sitting next to.

Ginny dared to look at the other people in the room which were Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Ginny knew who the platinum blonde was the minute she saw him. Her brother didn't stop talking about the Slytherin Blonde. Ginny looked around the room once again and ended again with Malfoy.

"Shit." she said, her eyes still on Malfoy.

"You can say that again." said the smirking Parkinson girl from beside Ginny. "But nevermind repeating. You must be a Weasley." said Pansy, her eyes fixed on Ginny's hair. The red-head nodded.

Ginny finaly got over the fact that she was sitting with her brother's enemies, and swallowed nervously. "Yes, you must be Parkinson, or Pansy." said Ginny as she held her hand to the other girl.

"Parkinson to you. And I don't shake hands with Gryffindors either." replied Pansy.

"Who says I'm going to be a Gryffindor?" asked Ginny angrily.

"All Weasleys are in Gryffindor. Isn't it obvious? I mean, your whole family is in Gryffindor." said Blaise with a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, I am NOT LIKE my family. And I HATE brave, loyal GITS!" yelled Ginny and she stood up and was about to leave the compartment when she was caught by the arm.

"No need for leaving." smirked Draco and let the girl go. When Ginny didn't do anything, he continued, "If you hate brave, loyal... gits, then what house do you want to be in, Weasley?"

Ginny looked at him blankly. She hadn't actually thought about it in that way before. After a moments silence, she replied "Slytherin." She smirked. 'Wow,' she thought, 'Smirking is contagious.'

Everyone in the compartment was silent until Blaise spoke up, "Good show, Weasley. I must say, for a Weasley you certainly have good taste. Unlike your brothers."

"Well, thank you." said Ginny, actualy liking the small hint of a compliment.

Ginny turned around to face Pansy and held her hand out again. Pansy hesitated, but then she smiled and took Ginny's hand. The red-head smirked again. 'Gee, this smirk is almost becoming a habit.'

"Anything from the trolly?!" came the yell of the candy lady.

All the people in the compartment except for Ginny jumped up to get money from their bags. Ginny sighed unhappily. She only had a small amount of money which was only to be used for Hogsmeade weekends.

"Don't you have money, Weasley?" asked Draco when he saw the girl. Ginny shook her head, but didn't look up. She expected him to laugh or make fun of her, which he always did to her brother, but instead he tossed a small bag of coins into her lap. Ginny stared at it. She picked up the bag and almost gasped at its weight.

She shook her head and started speaking, "No, it's fine. This is your-"

"Just take it, Weasley. Anyway, I've got much more of those bags." said Draco almost annoyed at the fact that she was going to give it back.

Ginny nodded dumbly and took out a coin. She craftilly concieled astonishment at the gallion in her hand. 'A whole gallion.' She searched for a Knut in the bag, but found none. 'The entire bag is gallions!'

The candy lady came to the door and had a hard time getting enough change for everyone, as they were all handing her gallions.

The young Weasley felt so content with these people. She knew that they were her brothers enemies, but that was just because Malfoy enjoyed teasing him. But still, they were kind to her, and they had accepted her. All she was concerned about now was getting into Slytherin.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they had to part due to Ginny being a first year, and she had to go in the boats.

"Well, we'll see you at the Slytherin table soon." said Pansy happily as she left Ginny.

Ginny smiled at her friend's retreating back. She was so glad that they were posotive of her being in that House. Ginny climbed into a boat with the rest of the first years and was most put off by them talking about the Gryffindor house as if it were some type of god.

She decided to ignore the rest of the first years and to just admire the scenery of Hogwarts. Even though it was dark, the castle was lit up with torches that were on the walls. It was a magnificent sight. Ginny smiled inwardly. This was going to be a wonderful year.

Once they got out at the other side of the lake, Rubious Hagrid, the half breed giant of Hogwarts made some announcements of where they should gather outside the Great Hall. When everyone was assembled, Professor McGonagall stood in front of them and gave a thin smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, children. When you enter the Great Hall, you will be called up by name to be sorted into your Houses. Now, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and he will read your personality, and your thoughts and your wants and will place you into your House. Now let us wait, silently and orderly until we are called to enter. When this is done, you will follow me to the first years table. Once you have your House you will sit down at the Houses table which is marked with the House's colours. I trust you know them?" asked McGonagall sternly. She recieved nervous nodds from the students.

"Very well. Let us wait." she said.

After what seemed like hours to Ginny, the Great Hall's doors were opened and the first years walked in, following McGonagall. Ginny passed Ron, and who she assumed to be Harry and Hermione whom she had not met yet.

She sat down at the table and searched the Hall for Pansy, whom she found was looking at her and giving the thumbs-up sign along with Draco and Blaise. Ginny smiled and nodded.

After a few announcements were made, the first students were called up to be sorted. Most of which were Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. After about half an hour, Ginny's name was called out by professor McGonagall. Ginny walked to the front of the Hall confidently and sat on the chair, folding her hands.

She saw Draco and Pansy proudly watching her. Ginny was quite surprised with confidence of herself, although she had never really been in front of so many people in her life, so she never knew how she would react. The Hat was placed on her head and it immediately started whispering to her.

"Ms. Weasley, the first in her family to have these results. Hhmm, yes, well, indeed. I think you will do well in... SLYTHERIN!!" the hat yelled out.

The entire Gryffindor table broke out in uproar. Ron and Harry were shouting at the Hat and saying there was a mistake. The Slytherin table however was clapping proudly. Ginny smiled as she went to sit down beside Pansy who was beaming.

"Well done, Weasl- Ginny!!" she said and gave the younger girl a side hug. Ginny didn't look at the Gryffindor table, avoiding Ron's gaze and shouts. No, she smiled contentidly and awaited the sorting of the next students...

A/N: Hey guyz! Hope you liked the prologue. I just put it in so you could sort of find out what type of person Ginny is. I know this story is going to be a bit different to most Ginny stories, but I hope you enjoyed the beginning anyway. Tell me what you think. R&R. P.S: This is my first fanfic, so I'll need all the support I can get. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowlings.

Chapter 1:

5 years later...

"For the last bloody time! His name is HARRY!!" yelled Ron.

"I call him POTTER, for the last bloody time!!" replied Ginny, yelling also.

"Ron, Ginny, really. Please, stop fighting." said Harry from behind them.

"NO!" they two Weasleys yelled at the same time.

"It's Malfoy's influence over you, Ginny!" Ron continued his yelling.

"It's not Draco's influence! I decided to call him that, OK?" said Ginny angrily.

"See, see what I mean? Draco! You call him Draco!" said Ron, his face going blood red.

"He is my FRIEND!! Why do you call Granger 'Hermione'? Because she's your friend!!" yelled Ginny.

"Hermione, yes, she is my friend, but her name is HERMIONE, not GRANGER!"

"Draco's also my friend, and his name is DRACO, not MALFOY!" replied Ginny in defense.

"Well-" Ron began but was cut off.

"I REFUSE to call ANY of your friends by their propper names if you don't call MY friends by theirs. OK?! Now go and stuff your face!" yelled Ginny and ran up the stairs of the Burrow to her room. (She was home for the end of her forth year holiday.)

The girl slammed her door, pulled out her wand and cast a muffling charm on her door, before letting out a high pitched screech of fustration. She only stopped when she heard an owl tapping so furiously at the window that it cracked the glass. Ginny ran to the window and let the owl in.

The bird was pitch black with platinum coloured feathers on it's head. Ginny smiled. 'Like pet, like owner.' she thought. There was a small note attached to the bird's leg. She removed the letter, gave the owl a trear and opened the letter. It read:

Hey Gin,

Geuss what?! I can Apperate! I know, I know, I'm great. Don't bother telling me.

I'm going to Apperate to your house tonight. Wait outside where your anti-apperation wards end.

Make sure you're waiting. I'll be there at midnight. I don't enjoy being alone.. after dark.

Pansy wrote to say that she's enjoying her holiday in Russia. How's that traiter of a brother treating you?

Or should I say, how are you treating him? (Smirk)

And remember tonight! I have some news...

Draco

Ginny read the letter and smiled. It was amazing how he was so different with his friends. When he was around Potter or anyone for that matter, he was an emotionless block of stone, but arround his friends he was such a normal person. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote...

Hi Draco,

Congrats! Never thought you would be able to do it.(Smirk.) But what if you get caught without a license?

Ron and I had an argument over the fact that I call the Golden Boy 'Potter'.

But he hasn't done anything stupid enough to gain a Bat Bogey hex.

We'll talk tonight. See ya

Gin

The girl sent the letter on it's way and went to lie down on her bed.

"Ginny, dear?" came Molly's from outside the door.

"What?" snapped Ginny.

"May I come in, sweety?"

"Yes!" Ginny said annoyed.

Molly came in with two cups of tea and biscuits. "I thought you would like a cup of tea, my dear."

"Well it's about time!" said Ginny.

"Sorry dear. Ron was rambling on about the argument that you two had, so I couldn't get away."

"Yes, well. Ron does seem to 'ramble' on." said Ginny annoyed. She took the cup of tea.

"A cookie, dear?" asked Molly handing her a cookie.

"Mother, you should know by now that I watch my figure." said Ginny calmly.

"Oh, yes. But my dear, you're only fifteen and your figure is perfect." said Molly looking Ginny up and down.

"Perfect?! I'm glad you think so, but it's not right yet." said Ginny pointing to an imaginary bulge of fat on her stomach.

"My dear, I'm so glad that I have a daughter. And such a good one at that." said Molly beaming.

Ginny smiled. "Thank you, mother... I need new clothes." she said fluttering her eyelashes.

"But I thought you had enough." said Molly.

"Well I don't." said Ginny dramatically.

"Ginny dear," Molly said nervously "...We don't have enough money at the moment for you to get more clothes."

"What?" said Ginny calmly.

"Yes, my dear. I'm sorry." said Molly sadly.

"OK. That's alright. I'll ask Draco for money. He always gives me and anyway he has so much he can't spend it all." said Ginny sweetly.

"Oh Ginny, deary. You can't do that. No, my dear, I'll give you some money, OK? But then don't ask Draco for more." said Molly hastily.

Ginny smirked inwardly. Her mother always fell for that trick. Ginny knew her parents hated the Malfoys and asking them for money would just ruin their pride.

"Oh, no mother. It's alright mother. Draco will give me. And he would give me more than you could." Ginny continued.

"No, Ginny deary!" Molly almost shouted, "No, I'll give you money. How much do you want?"

Ginny smiled sweetly. "Oh, I would only need ten gallions, I suppose. But you could never give that much, mom. No, I'll Draco."

"No! Don't ask him. Accio purse!" said Molly hurriedly. The purse appeared in her hand only seconds later. The older women opened it and pulled out ten gallions. "Here my dear. Go, spend it. Now, promise me never to ask your friends for money? Promise me?"

Ginny smiled again. "Yes mom, I promise. And thank you." she said as she took the money. She gave her mom a small hug before putting the money in her drawer along with her other saving that Draco had given her.

Molly went pale suddenly, "Oh... Ginny dear, don't tell your father or brothers about this. You know how jealous Ron would get. Keep this between you and me, won't you love?" smiled Molly naughtily.

Ginny nodded happily. "I won't. Ok, get out of my room now." said Ginny.

"Oh, yes of course dear. But come down to dinner. The food should be ready." said Molly as she closed the door.

Ginny sighed happily. It was so easy to get what she wanted. That is the gift that comes along with Slytherin, she suspected. And now she couldn't wait till midnight... What news did Draco have?

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry about the short chapters, but that's all I can fit in right now... Anyway, tell me what you think, give me ideas, etc. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK guys, thanks for the reviews! Even give me flares or anything! Just tell me what you think. Any ideas would be appreciated. I know Ginny was mean in that chapter, but it was just to get herself some money. Molly will eventualy see the bad things in her. Don't worry, Ginny's going to be nicer :) Hope you like this chappy! Enjoy!

Chapter 2:

The tention at dinner that night between Ron and Ginny was thick, although the rest of the family tried to ignore it. Harry just kept his head down and looked at his plate during the meal trying not to meet Ron or Ginny's eyes. Ginny acted cooly, as usual when around the family. Ron, however, was glowing a bright red in anger. Every now and then the boy would glare at his sister with pure hatred and then stuff a huge mouthful of food into his mouth.

After like what seemed hours, dinner was finished and Ginny ran straight up to her room. She couldn't wait till midnight. She opened her cupboard and sighed. 'What to wear...' she muttered under her breath. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt and put them on. Then she pulled on her pajamas over the clothes and climbed into. She summoned her book to her and began to "read".

Her eyes stared at one word on the page and didn't move. All she had to do now was wait.

After a while, she heard her family coming up the stairs. Ron and Fred were bickering about some new prank the twins had invented. Harry was blowing his nose loudly and Arthur was telling Molly about the latest politics that Cornelius Fudge was discussing.

Ginny smiled. Her family was quite an interesting one.

"Why doest thou smile so, sister?" came a vioce from inside the room.

Ginny jumped with fright and looked around the room. "I know it's you, George. Where are you?" she asked.

"Answer my quiestion first." replied the voice.

"I was merely laughing at the amount of niose one family can make." said Ginny innocently.

George laughed from somewhere unknown.

"Show yourself, brother!" said Ginny playfully.

She had always been very close to George. He was the only brother that understood her. They told each other anything and everything. Ginny knew that she could trust him. And he always protected her.

George appeared out of nowhere at the end of her bed, smiling smugly.

"Ha, you oaf. How did you get in without me noticing?" asked Ginny.

"Well sis, you let me in actualy." said George grinning widely.

"You came in with me?!" asked Ginny incredulously.

"Yeah, now tell me what the other layer of clothing is for." asked George still grinning.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "You mean you were in here the entire time! George, did you watch me DRESS?! I don't believe you, I can't believe you-"

"I looked away, don't worry." George held out his hands in front of him in defense.

Ginny fumed. "I still don't believe you!"

"Answer my question." said George calmly.

"I- Well, I was cold so I-" she began.

"Likely story. Now whats the truth?" George asked slyly.

Ginny blushed. "Well, Draco is going to Apperate here tonight. I've got to go meet him outside."

George smiled. "Ah, I see he's found out how to Apperate. It's about time. Well, I'll come with you. How about that?"

Ginny faltered, "No, you can't do that George.. You mustn't prank him or hurt him. Promise me?" she pleaded.

"Of course I won't, Gin. What d'you take me for? I'll just come along in case. OK?"

Ginny smiled slightly, "In case of what?"

"Danger." said George simply.

Ginny nodded. "Ok you can come, now scoot, before I cast a Bat Boogey on you!" said Ginny and swiftly pulled out her wand from underneath her Pajamas.

George nodded hastily and faked fear before giving a small wink and leaving the room.

Ginny smiled to herself. 'George'.

Midnight...

Ginny hopped out of bed and tore off her pajamas. She put on her sneakers and crept out her room as quietly as possible. She met George downstairs.

The two smiled at each other before opening the house door and going outside. A gust of cool wind slapped the two in the face. Ginny shivered involenteraly, but then pulled up the zipper of her jersey.

Her and George made their way to the end of the property and stopped underneath a small oak tree to wait. After a few minutes, there came a popping sound and Draco appeared before them.

Draco smiled at Ginny warmly before turning to George, "What's he doing here?" he asked coldly.

Ginny looked between the two boys who were glaring at one another. "Draco, George, just forget about one another won't you?"

Draco scowled before turning to Ginny again. "Gin, I wanted to ask you something?" the blonde said hesitantly looking at George.

"I'll be over there." said George to Ginny, as he pointed to a nearby tree.

Ginny nodded. "Thanks George. I'll be with you just now." When George was out of hearing, Draco spoke again.

"Gin, my mother wants you to come for the last two weeks of the holiday! So I came to ask if you wanted to come. I told my mother I'd write, but, well, I decided to apperate rather." said he explained excitedly.

Ginny beamed, but then frowned, "I'd love to come, Draco, but my family would NEVER allow it."

Draco's smile dissapeared. "Oh. Right. But can't you ask George to help convince them or something?"

Ginny sighed. "I'll see if I can convince my mom to let me come. OK?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, OK."

"Why does your mom want me to come?" asked Ginny confusedly.

Draco shrugged. "I think she wants to see how different you are." Draco smirked. "Compared to your family, that is."

Ginny giggled. "Yeah, OK, my family is a bunch of gits, but I care for them anyway." she said turning serious.

"You care for them?" asked Draco in disgust.

"Draco, even you care for your father and mother." said Ginny defensively.

Draco grunted. "I suppose." he muttered.

George came running toward them, keeping in the shadows of the trees. "I think mum's awake. I can see a light on upstairs. She might see us..." he said warningly.

Draco nodded quickly. "Ok, bye Gin. Owl me your answer." and with that, he dissapeared with a pop.

Ginny frowned. 'How rude to just go like that.' she huffed.

"So will you accept?" asked George.

Ginny looked up at him blankly. "Have you been using your Extendable Ears?" she asked angrily.

"No, I just assumed." said George deffensively.

"Assumed what?" asked Ginny blankly.

"He asked you out, right?" George stated, rather than asked.

Ginny looked at him oddly before bursting into laughter.

"Sshhhh!" said George hastily. "You'll wake everybody up, silly!"

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand and continued to laugh. After minutes of Ginny's laughter, she composed herself.

"George! He never asked me out! He just- Oh!" she burst into laughter again.

George blushed with embarasment.

"He came to ask me if I wanted to come to his house for the last two weeks of the holiday. Oh, George. Me and Draco are just friends. We could never be anything more." continued Ginny.

George nodded understanding. "Well then, will you go?"

"I don't know. If I can get mom and dad to say 'yes', then I will go. But father would never let me go." said Ginny sadly.

"Na, I'm sure dad will. Just give him some persuation, that's all."

Ginny gave a small smirk. "Yeah, I could do that, but I'm don't know if it would work."

The two remained in silence and walked into the house. They parted at the top of the stairs, each going into their own rooms.

Ginny collapsed on to her bed exhausted. She thought back to what George had asked her. She almost burst out laughing again. She had never thought of Draco in that way in her life. She had some feelings for his friend, Blaise, though.

She giggled lightly again at the thought of her and Draco together. It could never be possible, could it?

With that strange thought, the girl fell asleep, not knowing what laid ahead...

A/N: Hey guyz! What d'you think? I hope Ginny was a bit kinder in this chapter. In all the reviews, everyone was telling me Ginny was a bit mean to her mother. It was painful writing that little scene, believe me. But it is all part of my plan. Malfoy always has selfish moods, you know? But then you get that sweet side of him. That's what I'm doing with Ginny. When she wants something, she'll be mean in order to get it, but otherwise, she's a nice person. Anyway, hope you guys liked this chappy. R&R plz!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey Guys! Here's chap. 4. Enjoy, and thanks so much for the reviews.

Chapter 4:

"Ginny, come, we're going to be late!" shouted Arthur from downstairs.

Ginny shrunk her suitcase into a tiny little box and put it in her pocket. Then she took one last look at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing Slytherin colours one again. She was wearing a black skirt that came just below the knee and a green shirt. Then she wore her one and only silver necklace. Her hair was pulled back in a pony-tail and she wore black slip slops. These were her new clothes and for once in her life, she didn't look second hand.

She nodded at her reflection and then walked downstairs. Her entire family was there, waiting for her. She gave in turn, each of her brothers a hug. Then she came up to Harry and stopped, not really knowing what to do.

Over the last two days, the two had talked quite a bit, and had almost become friends. Ron was happy about this and beamed everytime they talked together. Although Ginny had become friends with Harry, she promised herself not to join the Golden Trio. For her it was a disgrace and she would never let herself become a side kick for them.

She would remain on speaking terms with Hermione, but nothing more. As it was, she was sure that Draco would be angry with her for talking to Potter. So she vowed never to have her name mentioned as a friend of the Golden Trio.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other nervously for a while. Then Harry did the unexpected. He stepped forward hesitantly and then gave Ginny a brief, but friendly hug, and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ginny smiled at him and then gave her mom a hug. "Goodbye mum." she said.

"Bye, darling. Enjoy yourself, and PLEASE! keep safe." said Molly lovingly.

Ginny nodded her thanks and then walked out the door following her dad. 'Great!' she thought, 'Harry just kissed me on the cheek. Draco will KILL me if he finds out.' She smiled amusedly and continued to follow her dad.

They stood outside the Ministry and gazed up at the entrance. The huge pillars and the massive wooden doors. Arthur took a deep breath and walked through the doors, Ginny following.

They walked past many witches, wizards and secreteries along the way of the huge building. Finaly they came to a door at the end of the isle, on the second floor of the Ministry.

"Well? Open the door, Ginny. They should be in here." said Arthur, motioning to the door.

Ginny turned the handle confidently and she and her father entered. In the room stood a party of three people. It was Draco, Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy.

Arthur remained motionless and still, while Ginny beamed at the people. "Draco!" she squeeled happily and gave him a quick hug. He smiled at her and then motioned to his mother.

"Mother, this is Ginervra Weasley. She likes to be called Ginny. Ginny this is my mother." said Draco formaly.

Ginny smiled at Narcissa. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy for inviting me to come."

The women smiled slightly. "Any friend of my son's in welcome to come anytime."

Ginny beamed again and then turned to face her father. She almost burst out laughing when she saw him just glaring daggers at Lucious, who was returning the glare, although his was more composed.

"Goodbye, father." said Ginny, breaking the man out of his glare.

"Oh- Goodbye, Ginny." he nodded curtly at the Malfoys before leaving the room.

"My, my. Mr. Weasley seems to have forgotten his manners." said Lucious flatly.

"Lucious." said Narcissa, jabbing him with an elbow while keeping her eye on Ginny.

Ginny didn't seem to mind. She cleared her throat and spoke, "Excuse my father, Mr. Malfoy. He had a bad stomach problem this morning."

Lucious snorted. Narcissa tried to hide a smile and Draco smirked.

"Come, Ginny. Let us take you to our home." said Narcissa kindly.

Once they were out of the Ministry, Narcissa took Ginny by the arm. Ginny looked at her confusedly, but then she felt a tugging sensation, and then she was standing beside the women in front of a large Manor.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Gin." whispered Draco into her ear from behind her. Ginny jumped with surprise. "Draco, I didn't know you were here yet."

"Well I am." he grinned. "Come on." he said grabbing her by the hand and led her inside. Ginny gasped on entering. The entrance hall was huge. The walls were a white stone, and the floors were marble with green carpets on them.

Draco smiled smugly, but continued to walk. He led her up the staricase in silence, allowing Ginny to admire every small detail of the house. At the top of the stairs was a long isle that seemed to be never ending. The blonde continued to lead her until they got to a perticular door.

They stopped. Draco motioned to the door. "Inside here, is where you'll be sleeping."

Ginny didn't wait for Draco to open the door. Instead, she threw it open and gasped again. Inside was a large four poster bed with soft velvet bedding which was a silver colour. The curtains of the room were white, making the room look very warm as the light shone in. The floors were wooden and polished with a small green mat. To the one side of the room was a door that let to an on suite bathroom, and then there was a wardrobe for her clothing. She sighed happily and turned to face Draco.

"It's beautiful, Draco. Thank you." she said meaningfully.

"Glad you like it. Come on, I'll show you my room." he said.

Just next door to her bedroom was his. Inside, it was much like Ginny's except he had black bedding. Afther that, he took her back downstairs to a large room. It was empty, except for a few chairs against the walls and in the centre of the room was a long, training mat.

"This is the training room." said Draco happily. "The best place for a healthy duel."

Ginny looked around the room and then pulled out her wand, catching Draco off gaurd. She held the wand at his throat and grinned evily.

"Then I challenge you to a duel." she dared playfully.

Draco returned the grin and pulled out his own wand. The two walked to the centre of the training mat and bowed to each other. Then they began.

"Stupefy." whispered Ginny under her breath.

Draco deflected the spell easily. "Expelliarmes." he thought.

The two, along with Pansy and Blaise had been practicing wordless magic. Draco had mastered simple spells, but Ginny had got it down to a whisper. Pansy and Blaise had given up practicing after a while, after they had only managed to say it softly.

Ginny deflected the spell too, and then cast her own. Draco was too late with his deflect, but managed to dodge the spell. A solid five minutes had gone by and Draco and Ginny were still throwing nasty spells at one another.

Ginny then smirked. She dodged Draco's spell in a swift step and then shouted out her trade mark spell. A pair of slimy bats flew from her wand and made their way over to Draco. He stood there fearfully. The bats flew up his nose and came out again covered in a gooey boogy. Ginny smirked. That spell always worked.

"Weasley!" yelled Draco angrily.

Ginny was too busy laughing, she didn't realize that a spell was hurtling her way. She looked up and her laughing stopped. Too late, Ginny was thrown across the room. Her wand leaving her hand. She crashed to the floor painfully.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" came a vioce from the door.

Narcissa was standing in the doorway. Her face expressed utter horror and disbelief. She ran to Ginny's side. "Are you alright, child?" she asked worriedly.

Ginny nodded dumbly.

"Draco! How could you do such a thing?" asked his mother angrily.

"Mother, you should have seen waht she did to me!" said Draco indignantly.

Narcissa looked in Ginny's direction. The girl was neatening her clothes, with her head down. She was trying to contain her laughter, but she couldn't. She burst out lauging.

Draco scowled at her angrily. Narcissa just looked confused.

"I won't ask what happened between the two of you." said Narcissa hesitantly.

Draci sighed with relief. He didn't want to explain what Ginny had done to him.

"But you aren't to have your wands for the next two days." finished Narcissa.

Ginny stopped laughing and Draco's head jerked to face his mother.

"Hand them to me, please." said Narcissa sternly.

Ginny didn't want to arhue with a strange women just yet, so she gave her wand to Narcissa imedietly.

Draco's grip, however, tightened around his wand.

"Draco, give it to me." said Narcissa sternly.

"No." he said determindly.

"Draco.." repeated his mother.

"I'm not a child that can recieve silly punishment anymore, mother." said Draco angrily.

"That's it Draco!" said Narcissa, her temper giving way. She wordlesly and wandlesy summoned the boys wand to her and stormed out the room.

Draco and Ginny glared at one another, before Draco also stormed out the room towards his bedroom.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Great. He's got a grudge." she muttered to herself, before also walking towards her room.

She sat down on her bed and groaned. 'What a way to begin her visit with the Malfoys.' she thought.

She fell asleep a few minutes later, thinking it was the only way to get out of the situation. She was awoken later that evening by a knock on the door.

Before Ginny could give permission to enter, the door flew open and in walked a young women of about twenty-one. She had the same white blonde hair as Draco and a very beautiful face. She was wearing an evening pink cocktail dress, with high heeled shoes. Any guy would turn his head at her. Ginny sat up surprised.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's dinner time in half an hour so I thought I should tell you to get ready." the gitl said happily, as if she's known Ginny for years.

Ginny looked at her confusedly. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, Narcissa said you'd been in the room the whole day! Oh, I heard what you did to Draco! It's awsome!!" the girl squeeled naughtily.

"Oh- You know about that." Ginny stated dully.

"No man, girl! Don't be ashamed. It was brilliant! You should do it again and again. Oh and by the way... Here's your wand."

she said and handed Ginny her wand.

Ginny took it. "Thanks!"

"My pleasure. Now come, Ginny. You must get ready for dinner." said the girl happily again.

Ginny hesitated, then asked, "Uh, who exactly are you?"

The girl smiled sheepishly, "Oh gracious, where are my manners?! My name is Dracoline. I'm Draco's sister."

Ginny gasped. "His sister?! He never told me he had a sister!" she said almost angry at him.

"Oh, never mind him! He never talks about me. He's embaressed of me, I think. Anyway, that's who I am. I know a lot about you though." said Dracoline.

Ginny smiled. "Why weren't you at Hogwarts ever then?"

Dracoline grinned. "That's because I went to Beauxbatons. I'm a Veela, you see." she said shyly.

"You're a Veela and Draco is embaressed of you?" Ginny said incredulously.

Dracoline nodded. "Well, come on now Ginny. We really must get you ready for dinner!"

Ginny got up and removed her shrunk suitcase from her pocket and resized it to its normal size. She opened it and took out a sweet little evening dress.

"Are you going to wear that?!" asked Dracoline.

"Well, yeah, uh-" she began.

"Ginny, do me a favor and take off that jacket." said Dracoline bossily.

Ginny was confused, but she did it anyway. Dracoline frowned. "Take off that shirt too." she ordered.

Ginny hesitated nervously. "Uh-"

"Oh, come on! Don't be so modest. Just take it off, for Merlin's sake." said Dracoline annoyed.

Ginny smiled inwardly. Draco's sister was really fun. She took off her shirt and stood there in her underwear.

"Oh my god, Ginny!!" squeeled Dracoline excitedly. "You've got the hottest body! Are you sure you're not part Veela or something?" she asked as she pulled up Ginny's skirt to examine her legs.

Ginny blushed shyly.

"You can't wear that dress, Gin. I have to show you off a bit, man! Put your shirt back on and come with me." ordered Dracoline again.

Ginny did so and followed the girl to another room. The room was the same as Ginny's, except for the ocational ornament here and there.

Dracoline opened her wardrobe and frowned in concentration. "Hmmm... Ahah!" she said happily as she pulled out an item of clothing.

Ginny gazed at the tiny piece of clothing. "You want me to wear that?" asked Ginny nervously.

"Of course I do! I've never worn it before, so you can have it. Here, put it on!"

Ginny took the item, which was actualy a black mini skirt. 'A mini, mini skirt.' Ginny thought. She put it on underneath the skirt she was wearing and then she took the other skirt off.

"Speachless!" shouted Dracoline in awe.

Ginny looked down at herself. She felt rather underdressed, but couldn't help feeling good. She smiled smugly.

"Now you need a top... Uh- Here!" she said pulling out another item of clothing. It was a sleevles, green top with a low neckline.

Ginny put it on.

"Oh my god! You're so sexy! And that necklace you're wearing looks perfect for that outfit." Dracoline sqeeled.

"Are you sure I look OK?" asked Ginny.

"I'm too sure. Ok, you look perfect. You can keep that top too, if you want."

"Thanks Dracoline!" said Ginny happily.

"No problem at all. Geuss what?!" she said excitedly.

Ginny gave her a blank look.

"Tomorrow, we're going shopping!!" said Dracoline.

Ginny was hesitant, "I don't really have the money.."

"Oh don't worry about that, man! I'll pay for you! You're going fabulous when we get back!" sadi Dracoline excitedly.

Ginny smiled. "OK."

"Now let's do your hair." said Dracoline.

"You don't have to do all this for me Dracoline, you know." said Ginny.

"I know. But this is a treat for me. And call me Drace. Everybody does." she said nonchalantly.

"Ok, thanks Drace." Ginny smiled sweetly.

Drace pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ginny hair. She muttered a few spells that Ginny didn't know. She could feel her hair was moving around.

"There! You look absalutely delectable!" squeeled Drace happily.

Ginny walked to the looking glass. What she saw was not at all what she expected. Her hair was in a messy bun with curls trailing onto her almost bare shoulders. In the front, some strands of hair were in her face giving her a cute look. She put a strand behind her ear and grinned.

"Drace, you really are amazing!" she said.

Drace grinned back. "I know, I know. Come on, let's go down for dinner."

A/N: What did you think? Not what you were expecting huh? I hope you like Dracoline. I'm making this story up as I go along, so I really don't know how I ended up with Dracoline. I was going to make it Draco's aunt, but then I thought it would be better to make her young. Anyway, tell me your views. Thanks again for all the reviews! But now, R&R some more!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Glad you like the story so far. And if there are any typo's or anything of that sort, use your inner eyes to read past them, please. My darn computer hasn't got Microsoft office on it yet, so therefore, no spellcheck. Anyway, here's chapter 5. And thank you SO MUCH for the reviews!

P.S: (I should have done this in Chapter one...) I would like to dedicate this story to my friend, Lizzy. (You know who you are, Luv.) She is actually the Ginny character in this story. She has bright red hair, and also five red-head brothers. So here you go, Liz. Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Ginny and Drace walked downstairs together with their arms linked. Both girls were smiling happily, although Dracoline had never stopped smiling.

Ginny unhooked her arm from Drace and rounded the corner, bumping head first into Draco.

"Hello to you too, Weasley- What the hell are you wearing?" he asked the girl on the floor.

Ginny grunted and stood up. "So you don't approve then I take it?" she snapped.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You don't normaly wear those clothes." he said looking her up and down.

"Just answer the question." said Ginny annoyed.

"My answer is maybe, maybe not." said Draco bluntly.

Drace groaned dramatically.

Draco glared at her, and then looked between her and Ginny.

Ginny noticed this and then said, "So Draco, I never knew you had a sister. I wonder why you never told me."

"I didn't think such things would matter to you." said Draco calmly.

"Such things?! A sister is a thing to you?" asked Ginny incredulously.

"Ginny, don't worry about it." said Drace.

"Don't worry? This is not about you, Drace! This is about the friendship between me and Draco!" shouted Ginny.

Draco stared at he blankly.

"You have been my friend for how many years, and you don't tell me that you have a sister?!" Ginny asked.

"I didn't think that you would want to know, Weasley." said Draco irrittated.

"Well I would have liked to know, Malfoy." said Ginny coldly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "So she gave you your wand back, did she." said Draco eyeing the end of the wand that stuck out of the end of her top.

"Yes. I didn't bother getting yours. You know where mother keeps them. You might as well steel it yourself." said Drace.

"Jealous, are we?" asked Ginny softly.

Draco snorted. "Yes, Weasel." he snapped, "As if a Malfoy would get jealous."

"Oh, the poor little ferret needs some food." said Ginny irritated, pushing past Draco.

Drace grinned and followed Ginny down the stairs, also pushing past Draco.

The blonde boy stood at the top of the stairs, his eyes on the two girls. Or should I say, the one girl. His eyes followed Ginny as she walked. 'God, she's got nice legs.' he thought, before mentally smacking himself.

He slowly trudged to the dining room himself.

"Draco, you're late!" snapped Lucious.

"Sorry, father. I was... distracted." said Draco softly, eyeing Ginny.

"Well, I don't tolerate distractions." said Lucious.

"Yes, father." said Draco sulkily. 'This is Ginny's fault. I've never been late for dinner in my life!' he thought angrily.

The family and Ginny sat down at the table and were served a superb meal by the house elves, but Draco didn't notice. The meal was eaten in silence, except for a few a sentences between Ginny and Drace.

'Why doesn't talk to me rather?' thought Dracoas he eyed the two girls talking. 'No, wait. Am I jealous? No, it's fine. Ginny can talk to Dracoline.'

Draco didn't really remember the rest of dinner, except when Ginny had leaned over to pour her juice, and he had gotten a nice view down her shirt.

'Stop it!' Draco thought. He was lying in his bed now, replaying Ginny walking down the stairs over and over. 'Stop thinking about her legs and her... Never mind. She probably borrowed those clothes from Drace anyway. She doesn't own other clothes like that, so I won't see her like that again.' he thought relieved before falling asleep.

...

"Ginny, sweety, get up!" said Drace as she opened the curtains to the red head's room, letting the light stream in.

Ginny sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Oh, it's five in the morning." said Drace plainly.

"Five?!" Ginny shouted, then composed herself. "Is this the normal time you get up?"

"Oh, no. But today is special. We're going shopping, so get up. I want to leave within half an hour." said Draco pointing to her magical watch.

Ginny's eyes cleared immediately. "Cool!" she squeeled and then ran to her wardrobe. She pulled out a pair of jeans and t-shirt. Then she ran into the bathroom, had a quick shower. She came out again looking refreshed and clean.

She left her long hair loose and put on her flip flops again.

Drace smiled happily at her. "Let's go. We'll eat breakfast in town- That's after we've done our shopping." she added. She walked up to Ginny and put an arm around her waist. The same pulling sensation came to their stomachs and then they stood in an almost empty town centre.

"Welcome to Paris!" said Drace.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "This is Paris?!" she asked growing excited.

"Yes. Come on." said Drace taking hold of Ginny's arm and pulling her along.

Ginny stared at the buildings in awe. They all looked so unique and old fashioned.

Drace took her into a nearby clothing shop. Ginny gasped at the clothing.

Drace smiled at her reaction. "Now Ginny, I want you to look around but not touch anything. I'm going to be choosing you clothing."

Ginny nodded dumbly.

Drace smiled again, "Good." and with that she walked further into the shop and disappeared from view.

Ginny decided to look at some of the clothing. There were a lot of jeans, mini skirts and blouses. She merely browsed through it waiting for Drace to return.

After what seemed liked days, Drace returned with a several packages clothing and pulled Ginny into a change room.

"Here, put this on before we go out again." said Drace handing Ginny a pile of clothing.

Ginny stared at it.

"Come on, Gin, put it on!" said Drace encouragingly.

Ginny snapped out of her trance and looked at what she held. It was a pair of jeans and a green shirt. She squeezed into the jeans and green shirt and then looked at her refleation in the mirror. Her jeans fitted tightly around her legs, showing off her every curve. The top was also tight, hugging her in just the right places. The neckline wasn't that low, but low enough to catch the eye. T the bottom of the pile were a pair of black, high heeled shoes. She put them on. Wobbled momentarily, but then found her balance.

"Gorgeous! Just too gorgeous!" said Drace happily. "Now come. I need something to eat!"

Ginny followed her eagerly. She too was starving after that long wait.

They entered a small shop called Le Petite Caf'e. It was quaint and the aroma coming from the kitchen was enough to make anyone stop. After they both ordered coffee and scones, Drace paid the bill and they were off again.

Ginny had expected them to go home after that, but Dracoline kept on walking towards other shops.

"Drace, where are we going now?" asked Ginny confusedly.

"I'm taking you to my own personal salon, Gin. I think you could do with a make-over." said Drace grinning.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Drace, you can't be serious..."

"Of course I'm serious, dear. Let's go!" she said and yanked the girl into the salon.

A young girl stood in the doorway, talking to an elderly wizard of about fifty. Drace and Ginny waited for her to finish. When the old lady had gone, Drace began to talk excitedly.

"Emma, I brought you a little treat!" she said motioning to Ginny.

Emma, the young girl, lit up. "My, my. What a little beauty she is, Drace." said the young women as she inspected Ginny.

"I want you to do whatever you want with her, Emma." said Drace happily.

Ginny began to feel nervous. 'What the hell are they going to do with me?' she thought.

"Come, dear, sit down." said Emma kindly, motioning Ginny to a chair.

Ginny did so and Drace watched.

"Would you like me to do anything in perticular to you?" asked Emma as she played with Ginny hair.

"Do anything?" Ginny asked.

"In other words, 'no'. Excelent. That means I can do anything I want!" squeeled the young women and she winked at Drace.

"Now let me get to work!" said Emma and she took out her wand. She whispered something so silently and pointed her wand at Ginny.

Ginny began to panick. She was about to stand up, but then she felt so tired all of a sudden. Her eyelids began to shut. She slumped down into the chair, and she remembered no more...

"Oh sweet Merlin, Emma. You've tranformed her!"

Ginny stirred. She opened an eye lid slowly at the voices around her. 'Transformed?' she thought worriedly.

"Oh, Ginny. You've woken up." said Drace sweetly. "We put you to sleep so that it would be a surprise."

"What would be?" Ginny asked dully, still half asleep.

Emma yanked her out of the chair and stood her in front of the mirror.

Ginny gasped at her reflection. Her long, red hair had been cut to a shoulder length hight. It spiked out at the ends and some spikes wrapped around her face. Long, dangly earings hung from her, now pierced, ears. The girl examined her face closely. Something was missing from it. Then she clicked:

"My freckles are gone!" she shouted.

Dracoline and Emma's face fell.

"My freckles are gone!" Ginny voice was now squeeling happily.

Emma briethed a sigh of relief. "So you like it, then?" she asked.

"Yes, I love it!" Ginny replied, running a hand through her spiky hair and touching her earings.

"Ginny, you really look amazing right now!" said Drace.

Ginny beamed. "Thank you so much, Drace! Oh and... Emma! That's it. Emma, thank you so much. This really means a lot to me!"

"Glad to be of service, dear." said Emma kindly.

"We must get going now, Gin. I told mother we'd be home for lunch." said Drace, admiring her friend.

Ginny nodded and walked to the door.

"Send the bill, Emma, won't you? You know the adress." said Drace as she walked out the door.

Ginny suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. "Bill- How much are you paying for this, Drace?"

Drace continued to walk. "Oh, it wasn't that much, it was about, hmm, oh yes, it was fifteen gallions, or so." she said nonchalantly.

"What?" asked Ginny in disbelief.

"Come on, Gin. Don't worry about it. My treat, OK? Now come on." said Drace dragging Ginny along.

Dracoline side Apperated Ginny home to the Manor and they stepped inside. The house was quiet, as usual, so they walked to Ginny's room.

"Why don't we go show Draco how you look?" Dracoline asked Ginny as they got to her room.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, come on.. Let's see his reaction!" said Drace naughtily.

Ginny grinned and nodded.

Drace walked to the door beside Ginny's and barged in, pulling Ginny with her. "GOOD MORNING!!... Draco-" she stopped.

"SHIT, DRACOLINE, GET OUT MY ROOM!!" yelled an angry Draco. He stood at his wardrobe, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. "GET OU-" his breath caught.

The blonde was staring at Ginny. She looked beautiful.The sunlight from the passage was shining on her clean face. Her red hair was glowing with colour. Her earings caught the the light and sparkled dazzelingly. Her clothes accentuated her perfect figure. She looked breath taking. Every single argument he had had with her faded away. The previous grudge he had against her was forgotten. He was just staring at the beautiful girl before him.

"Ginny? Is that really you?" he stuttered.

Drace beamed and looked between the two. Then she stifled a giggle.

Ginny was staring back at Draco. She looked him up and down. His flawless, white skin. His tossled platinum, blonde hair was hanging in his face. His expression was awe. For the first time, Ginny actualy thought he was sexy. She stared, but couldn't pull her eyes away.

"Ginny?" Draco repeated.

Ginny snapped out of her trance. "Yeah." she said distantly.

"You look.. well, you look... different." he said, mentaly scolding himself. 'She looks plain edible!' he thought.

Ginny looked away shyly. "Yeah, I geuss I do."

Drace giggled slightly at the two, but then stifled it. "Come Ginny, let's give Draco his privacy." she said pulling Ginny by the arm.

Ginny didn't look away from the boy. She continued to look at him, while allowing herself to be dragged away.

Draco just blinked.

He winced as the door was shut when Ginny left. He didn't want her to leave. He took out a black shirt and black jeans and put them on slowly. 'God, she's beautiful.' he thought. This time he literaly smacked himself. "Ouch."

'Why did I never notice it before?' he continued to think. 'Ginny is really beautiful... Hmm.. Ginny.'

A/N: So? What do you think? R&R, PLEASE!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowling's. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Have I dissapointed you all? I really would like to know what you think about my story so far... Please review... Here's the next chapter. Special thanks to Brittany- You rock!

Chapter 6

Dracoline gave one last pull and they were in the red-head's room. Drace couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing. Her laugh was shockingly loud and very unlady like.

Ginny snapped out of her trance like sort of state and stared dumbly at Drace. Then she asked confusedly, "What's the matter?''

Drace laughed even more at this. After a few minutes, she wiped tears from her eyes and let out an amused sigh. "Oh, Ginny."

Ginny looked even more confused. "What's wrong?"

"Draco was really quite taken with you, I must admit, but the realy funny thing is that..." she giggled again. "Is that, well, you were just as taken with my brother standing in his boxers." Then the blonde girl burst out laughing again.

Ginny blushed. "Drace! It's just that I was surprised to see him like that, is all."

Drace snorted with laughter, "Oh please, Ginny. The way you two were staring at each other spoke louder than your voices."

Ginny blushed again, twirling her hair.

Drace looked at her amusedly. "Oh never mind. I won't mention this little moment to my parents." she said.

Ginny nodded. "Thanks. But listen Drace: What just happened in there was a shock for both me and Draco, OK? Nothing's going on between us." said Ginny truthfully.

Dracoline nodded with a smirk on her face. "Whatever you say, Gin." and with that she walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Ginny could hear her laughing again, all the way down the passage. She groaned. "Great."

There was a small knock on the door.

She mentaly groaned again. If that was Narcissa she would just die. She composed herself and went to the door. She wasn't expecting Draco.

She stared up at him, her hand still on the door handle. He was also staring at her. Studying her new look. After what seemed like minuted of them just looking at each other, Draco spoke.

"Can't I come in?" he asked with a mix of emotions that Ginny couldn't figure.

Ginny nodded, and let him through the door. He stood at the end of her bed and continued to stare at her.

Ginny felt uncomfortable. "What do you want?" she asked almost irritated.

Draco's unknown expression turned to a smirk. He looked her up and down once more, before replying, "So I'm not to look at my friend, but she's aloud to look at me?"

Ginny groaned. "Look Draco, I'm sorry about barging into your room, but that was your sister's idea. I just got a shock, OK? I've never seen you like that before. So how do you expect me to react?" she said annoyed.

Draco's smirk stayed. "Exactly. How do you expect me to react when you come to dinner wearing what you did?" he said, stepping toward her. "How do you expect me to react to what you're wearing right now?" he said and stepped closer to her, looking straight into her eyes.

Ginny looked away, breaking eye contact. "Draco, I want to look different for a change. I'm sick of wearing the usual hand-me-down clothes."

Draco stepped even closer to her. His hand reached out and brought Ginny's face to look at him again. He looked down at her lips and held his gaze. She looked up at him again, confused. They were dangerously close now.

"That's alright, Gin. You can wear that, just don't expect me not to do this.." he said, his voice husky. And before he could stop himself, he leaned down and caught her lips in his. It was quite a soft kiss, but it had a lustful meaning. An explosion seemed to take place.

Ginny gasped against him. Her mind was screaming at her to stop, but it felt so good that she couldn't break away. She melted into the kiss and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He obliged happily as he put his hands on her hips. The kiss grew more passionate. It grew harder and more lustfull by the second.

He left her lips and started trailing kisses along her jawline, down to her neck and back up again. She moaned slightly at the feeling. Then realization struck her when his lips were once again on hers and her shirt buttons began to open. She pulled away, and gave Draco a small shove.

She stood beside her bed. Her lips were slightly swollen and red and her shirt slightly rumpled. She let out a breath.

Draco cocked his head to one side and looked slightly dissapointed at her, but feeling shocked with what he had done.

Ginny had her back toward him. She put her head in her hands. She felt like screaming. What had just happened? She turned around to face him. His face was almost expressionless. She groaned mentaly. 'Blast these Malfoys.' she thought.

"Draco, I... We... well... uhm..." she began.

He cut her off by quickly placing a finger on her lips. He looked at her face again, gazing at it. "Don't think about it. Just do it." he said daringly, but then regretting it afterwards. 'She's ment to be my friend!' he was screaming at himself.

Ginny closed her eyes. She needed to think. She didn't want to see his seductive smirk. She needed to think. Unfortunately, closing her eyes wasn't the right thing to do. Draco had taken the oppertunity. Ginny once again felt his warm lips on hers. This time they were much more seductive.

His tongue ran along her bottom lip, daring her to let it in. She didn't know what to do. She was confused. She faught back the urge to give in and instead she once again shoved him away from her.

Draco smirked at her. 'So, she can play hard to get.' he thought amusedly. Most girls would have given in to that kiss long ago .

Ginny looked at him. Her entire face was so vulnerable and innocent. 'She obviously has never done this very often.' thought Draco.

Ginny visibly gulped. "Draco, I don't u-understand. W-w-why did you do that to me?" she stuttered.

Draco's smirk melted. He felt slightly ashamed for doing that to her. "Ginny.. I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." he said softly.

Ginny nodded. She looked at him once more before leaving the room. She walked through the house until she got to the door. She walked outside and sat down on the lawn which was on a sloping hill.

She stared out into the distance and at the beautiful stretch of land before her. "Why did things go so wrong?" she whispered to herself.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped up in fright.

"Ginny, whatever is the matter?" it was Drace, concern etched into her face.

Ginny groaned. "Not now, Drace, please. I just need time to think." replied Ginny.

"About what?" asked Drace curiously. "What did Draco say to you?"

Ginny stood there, her face a blank. 'What did he do to me, you mean.' thought Ginny.

"What happened? Did you have a row again? You really shouldn't take in what Draco says. He does silly things sometimes, you know." said Drace matter of factly.

"You can say that again." said Ginny.

"What is it he told you?" repeated Drace.

"He didn't say anything, really. He-... 'don't think about it, just do it'." she muttered too softly for Drace to hear everything.

"Just do what?" Drace asked confused.

"Oh, nothing." said Ginny smacking herself mentaly for saying what she did out loud.

"But-" began Drace.

"Did you know it was Ginny's the new Chaser?" came a voice from behind them.

Ginny turned to see Draco standing next to his sister. She wanted to scream.

"Really Ginny?" asked Drace excitedly.

Ginny nodded dumbly.

"Yes, and she doesn't want me to throw a party for her in the Common Room at Hogwarts." said Draco acting dissapointed.

Ginny realized that this was just a way to distract Drace from the situation, so she played along.

"No, Ginny! You must have a party. You're a Chaser in Slytherin!" said Drace.

Ginny looked like she was contemplating, then she said, "Well... OK, I geuss it would be alright."

Drace beamed, then she turned to Draco. "You see, brother, that I can convince her of anything." she said proudly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now get lost already, please." he said annoyed.

"Please? He actualy said 'please'?! I'm amazed. But seeing as you asked so nicely, I'll leave you." said Drace and she walked away.

Draco breathed relieved. He sat down beside Ginny and looked ahead too. "Don't tell her, Gin. Whatever you do. She'll tell the world." he said warningly.

Ginny merely nodded her head and looked ahead.

Draco sighed. "Look Ginny, I'm sorry, OK? I don't know what got into me. I couldn't control myself. Please just try to forgive and forget." he said pleadingly.

Ginny looked at him this time and said, "I'll try, but it won't be easy. What happened between us was sort of... well... amazing!" she said hesitantly.

Draco smiled at her. "You think? I agree. You're a good kisser, Gin. I hope the guy that gets you is good enough." he said protectively.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Draco, I seriously don't need another protective brother, OK?" she said seriously.

Draco laughed. 'Gee, he's cute when he laughs.' thought Ginny, but stopped her thoughts immediately.

"No, I'm serious, Ginny. You're a good kisser. Any guy would go crazy for you."

Ginny blushed. "Well, you're not bad yourself. Let's just forget about the whole thing, alright?" asked Ginny.

Draco nodded, almost sadly. Ginny stood up as if to leave, but Draco followed suite. "Gin?" he asked.

Ginny turned around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small hug. The problem is that Ginny got a tingle running down her spine at his touch. Every place where he was touching felt numb. She looked up at him.

"Thanks." she said softly.

He smiled down at her before walking away back to the house.

The next week past very quickly. Ginny and Draco avoided making any physical contact whatsoever. They were back to friends, but something was different. Dracoline didn't pick up anything between the two, much to their relief. Ginny didn't wear her new clothes much either. She told Drace that she was saving them for school. Draco had recieved a letter from Dumbledore, informing him that he was to be the new Prefect for the Slytherins that year, to add to his parents' pride and joy.

It was now the day that they had to return to Hogwarts. Ginny and Draco were quite pleased that they had to return to their old school, although Dracoline was losing a friend.

"Oh Ginny! I'm going to miss you so much!" Drace said sadly.

"Don't worry, Drace. I'll owl you." said Ginny reasuringly.

Dracoline nodded her head and gave Ginny such a tight hug that she had to go without breath.

"Bye Drace." said Draco awkwardly waving at her, before he climbed into the train. Ginny followed him.

They found Pansy in a small compartment at the back of the train, sitting with Blaise Zabini.

"Hello Draco!" squeeled Pansy happily, then her face stared amazed, "Ginny?! Is that you? My god, you look AMAZING!!" she screamed.

"Bloody Merlin, Pansy, keep your vioce down." said Blaise annoyed. Then he smirked, "Well Gin, I have to admit that you really look gorgeous." he said, kissing Ginny's hand, causing her to blush slightly.

She was wearing a black mini skirt with a green top that had a low neckline, along with a pair of high heeled sandals. Her spiky hair was lose and she wore a pair of silver earings.

Draco smiled at her and gave her a small wink. Ginny put her things above in the rack of the train next to Draco's.

"Ginny, do you want to come with me to the prefects compartment? You might find your brother along the way." said Draco, smirking.

Ginny followed him out the compartment and walked toward the prefects' compartment. "Why do you want me to come with you, Draco?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Let's just say, I want to see your brother's reaction to you." said Draco grinning.

Ginny laughed and continued to follow him until they found Ron's compartment.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Ron angrily when he entered.

"Tut, tut, Weasley, I was only escorting your sister to you." smirked Draco and stepped aside to reveal a very beauiful young girl.

"Ginny?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time.

"Hey Ron." said Ginny, smirking at their reactions.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing?!" asked Ron shocked.

"The latest fashion, Ron." said Ginny.

"Where are your freckles? Your hairs shorter." he said confused.

"Stating the obvious once again, Weasley." said Draco, rolling his eyes. "Gin, I'm going to go." said Draco before leaving.

"Ginny, you're dressed up like some kind of- What would mom say? You can't wear that! You look like some slut that's just walked out of Paris!" yelled Ron angrily.

"Ron!" said Harry and cupped a hand over Ron's mouth.

Ginny stood there slightly hurt but the smirk was still on her face.

Ron yanked Harry's hand away and continued his yelling. "Silencio." said Harry angrily. "Stop yelling, Ron."

Ron stood there, his mouth was talking but no sound came out. Ginny stared at Harry in awe.

"What made you do that?" she asked confused.

Harry walked up to her, "You look beautiful, Ginny." he said shyly.

Ginny was actualy growing accustomed to these compliments, "Thanks, Harry." said Ginny, not even blushing.

Ron was now staring at Harry as of he was a Death Eater. He was shouting at him, but no sound came. Harry smiled at Ginny before removing the silencing charm off Ron.

"-and you say she's beautiful?! How can you stand up for the way she's dressing?" Ron continued shouting.

Ginny rolled her eyes and left the compartment. All the way down the isle of the train, she heard comments like, "Hot, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing..."

She didn't really know what the people were talking about until the next day when she held the Daily Prophet in her hands.

Apart from a picture of herself in it, the paper's headlines were these:

Ginervera Weasley rated: Most Wanted Witch...

A/N: What do you think?! R&R Please. I need at least two reviews before I post the next chapter. That's a deal. Hehe!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Thanks for the reviews guys. Dramafreak101, You rock! scarykitten, You Rock too! Brittany Turner, You ALSO rock! Enjoy!

Chapter 7:

That morning in the Great Hall...

Ginny sat uncomfortably at the Slytherin table with her head down. She could feel everyones eyes boring into her. She looked up quickly from her breakfast and looked around the hall. The boys all had puppy faced expressions while the girls glared jealously at her.

Even Pansy hadn't greeted her that morning. She had merely walked past Ginny as if she wasn't there. Ginny felt very hurt by this, but did not show it.

Ron was throwing her dirty looks while he stuffed his face with food. Harry on the other hand was grinning at her. She smiled slightly at him and then looked back down at her food.

Draco came striding into the Great Hall, his robes billowing behind him. His platinum blonde hair was gelled back in a side parting and he wore a prefect badge.

He smirked towards the Gryffindor table at Hermione Granger who was glaring at him. He walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Ginny. When the girl didn't look up at him, he frowned.

"What's the matter, Weasley?" he asked softly.

Ginny looked at him through the side of her eyes. "Nothing." she stated.

"You know, Ginny, I really don't why you were sorted into Slytherin. You can't succesfully lie to save your life." he said annoyed.

Ginny turned to glare at him. "Nothing is the matter, Draco." she hissed angrily.

"Right." Draco smirked.

Ginny threw her spoon down, picked up her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall, much to Draco's surprise. Everyone in the Hall turned to look at him. He gave a sheepish smile and then hid it quickly with a smirk. He stood up swiftly and walked out of the Hall in Persuit of Ginny.

He found her sitting in one of the corridors on the floor with her back against the wall with her head in her hands.

"Ginny, what the hell is the matter with you?" he asked.

"Haven't you read the Daily Prophet this morning?" she asked tiredly.

Draco frowned. "Yes, I did. What's that got to do with anythi- Oh! Now I get it. You're not happy about being the Most Wanted Witch, is that it?" he smirked.

Ginny nodded slowly, still facing the floor.

"You're the one who wanted to dress differently, Ginny. And besides, a Slytherin is ment to enjoy all the attantion." said Draco.

Ginny looked up at him. "I geuss so."

Draco held out a hand to help her up. She took it and stood up, brushing her robes off.

She strode past him with her nose in the air and her head held high.

Draco grinned. 'That's the girl I know.' he thought.

Ginny walked to her first class for the day: Tranfiguration.

She entered the classroom and was met with many jealous and puppy stared. She smirked at the girls, while moving to sit next to a Slytherin student.

The boy turned to face her. "So, Ginny, why have you decided to sit here?" he asked with a smirk.

Ginny batted her eyelashes slightly and replied, "You won't mind, I know, but there's no girls I want to sit with, if you know what I mean." she said and pointed with her eyes in the girls direction.

The Slytherin smirked at her. "I see what you mean."

McGonagall walked into the classroom and sat down at her desk. "Please take out your readers." she said sternly.

"Now, as next year, you will be starting your OWLS, we will be preparing you for them. You wil be doing a lot more reading this year, so I want you to read pages 3 to 25 in class, and for homework you can write an essay on what you have learnt. That must be handed in for the next class." said the woman bluntly, while writing on the board.

The class groaned. An essay for the first class of the year.

"You may begin." said McGonagall. "And Miss Weasley, could you please come here for a moment."

Ginny looked up from her reader surprised. She stepped to the front of the professor's desk and waited expectantly.

McGonagall smiled up at her. "Miss Weasley," she said in a soft whisper, as not to distract the students, "I have an offer to make of you."

Ginny looked at her confusedly. "What offer would that be, professor?"

"Last year, you showed an outstanding performance in the classes, and I think that you have enough skill as to move to the next level." said McGonagall.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You mean, I take my OWLS this year?"

McGonagall nodded.

Ginny considered it for a moment. "Do you think I'm ready?"

"You have proved yourself more than ready, my dear." said the professor kindly.

"Alright. I'll do it." said Ginny eagerly.

"Excellent." said McGonagall happily and handed Ginny a Tranfiguration book. "This is what we are using at the moment. You don't have to remain for this class. Come back for the firt period after lunch. That is the OWLS class." said McGonagall.

"Thank you, Professor." said Ginny and walked back to her desk with her books and cleaned up her things.

"Where are you going?" asked the Slytherin student beside her.

Ginny smirked at him, and left the class with a smug expression on her face.

Now what am I sapposed to do for a whole forty-five minutes before the next class? she asked herself. She decided to go to the Library. On arriving, she spotted a certain blonde. She smirked and strutted up to him.

"Hello, Mr. Prefect. Skipping classes?" she asked.

Draco grinned. "You don't say. And what might you be doing here?"

Ginny's smirk remained. "Unlike some people, I managed to skip a year of Tranfiguration, and now I will be doing my OWLS this year."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

Ginny nodded.

"So then you will be attending my class?" asked Draco.

"Of course." Ginny said smugly.

"So, you've really out done yourse-" began Draco, but was cut off by another voice.

"Hello, Ginny." said Harry Potter from beside her.

"Potter!" said Draco in disgust.

"Hello, Harry." said Ginny.

"What you doing in here? Skipping classes?" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"No, actually. I'm waiting for my next class." said Ginny as she sat down at the table Draco was sitting at.

"Potter, shouldn't you be in your class?" asked Draco annoyed.

Harry looked at him. "No. Snape kicked me out." he said.

Ginny snorted. "What did you do this time, Potter?"

Harry looked offended. "I merely answered a question and gave too much information."

Ginny chuckled. "Yes, that's old Snapey for you." she said humerously.

"Hey! I can can take off house points for you insulting the Head of House." said Draco smirking.

Ginny put on an innocent face and stood up from her chair to and leaned over Draco's shoulder from behind. "But Draco," she said sweetly, "It's our own House. You wouldn't want to do that, now, would you?"

Draco's breath caught. Her breath was sending shivers down his spine. His mind fuzzed up and he couldn't think. "No, never." he whispered.

Ginny smirked and straightened again. Draco immedietly snapped back into his normal mind again.

Harry grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down at the table, much to Draco's annoyance.

"Potter, don't you want to go shove your face in that book at another table?" the blonde asked.

Harry glared at him. "Why should I?"

"Because, I don't want you here." Draco stated.

"Ah, is the poor ferrit afraid that Potter might ruin his hair?" asked Harry in a sarcastic voice.

Ginny snorted.

Draco's hand immedietly ran through his hair to check if it was still there. "Potter, get your disgusting butt out of here." said Draco infuriated.

"Why, Draco, how do we know his butt is disgusting?" said Ginny, wagging her eyebrows in Harry direction suggestively.

"Ginny!" said Harry embarresed.

Draco pulled his face in disgust.

"Hello Draco, Ginny... Potter!" came a voice from behind.

"Holy cow, is the entire school coming to the Library?" groaned Ginny.

"Why, Ginny Luv, don't you want me here?" asked Blaise Zabini, faking hurt.

Ginny smiled. "Quite the contrary, I assure you." she said.

"I'm honored. I actualy have the company off: The Most Wanted Witch." he said and kissed her hand.

Ginny giggled.

Draco felt a twang of jealousy, but quickly stamped it away.

"Do you want to come for a walk with me, Gin, Luv?" asked Blaise, teasingly.

"No thanks, Blaise. Maybe after dinner... in the moonlight." replied Ginny with a laugh.

"Can you two stop flirting, already?" asked Harry annoyed.

"Jealous?" asked Blaise.

Harry turned red.

"Just think of it: The Boy Who Lived and the Most Wanted Witch! What a couple." said Blaise faking awe, before he burst out laughing.

Harry scowled at the boy. "Sod off, Zabini."

"I think it's time for you to sod off, Potter." said Draco warningly.

"Maybe, we could just see that butt of yours, before you leave?" Ginny suggested, but then burst into peals of laughter.

Blaise looked at Ginny confusedly. "Why the hell do you want to see Potter's disgusting ass?" he asked.

"Just to see whether it's disgusting or not." said Ginny.

Blaise smirked.

Harry got up from his chair and stormed off, but smacked into another student. It was a sixth year, Ravenclaw.

Ginny, Blaise and Draco burst into laughter at the sight.

The Ravenclaw stepped over Harry and walked up to Ginny. "Hello, Ginny."

Ginny pulled a disgusted face. "Ginny?" she repeated.

The Ravenclaw gulped. "I mean, miss Weasley."

Blaise sniggered, but Draco glared at the Ravenclaw.

"What do you want?" asked Ginny confused.

"Well, I... just, you know, I ...-" he began.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hello Weasley..."

"Weasley, your picture please?"

"Ginny, do you want to go out with me?"

Ginny stared at the sight. Around her stood a swarm of male students of all ages. She even spotted a first year among them.

She stared at them. "What the bloody hell..." she whispered.

"Well, Luv, seems as if you're quite popular." sniggered Blaise.

Ginny turned to face him. "Play along." she whispered in his ear. She began talking out of nowhere in a sickly sweet voice, "Oh, Baise, you're so sweet."

Blaise looked confused. He looked at the boys surrounding them, all their eyes on Ginny, then he realized her plan. He winked at her, before saying, "Really, Luv?" he inched closer to her.

Ginny faked a giggle. She put her arms around the boys neck and pulled him closer. Blaise hesitated a bit, but then decided to not let the oppurtunity of flirting with Ginny pass by. Ginny leaned in and caught Blaise's lips in hers.

She heard many gasps from the still gathering bunch of male students, but she smirked against Blaise's lips. The kiss automaticaly became more heated, and Blaise's hands slid slowly down Ginny's body until they rested on her hips.

Ginny let out a gasp. That was not meant to happen, she thought. Her fingers played with the boy's hair and her tongue danced around in his mouth. She didn't know long it wnet on for, but eventually someone cleared their throat and made Ginny and Blaise break apart.

Draco stood glaring at the two of them, his arms crossed.

Ginny's flace flushed and she shoved Blaise away slightly. The boy smirked at her.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" squeeked Draco angrily.

"I wanted to make the boys go away." said Ginny embarassed.

"Well, they are gone now aren't they, after pictures were taken, Quick Quotes Quills were scratching away and-" began Draco.

"No way!" said Ginny.

Blaise laughed nervously, which brought more tention into the room.

Ginny looked at the glaring Draco. He had a strange expression on his face that she couldn't quite explain. "Draco, what's wrong?" she asked.

The boy glared at her again, before storming out of the room.

Blaise looked at Ginny sheepishly. They both said the same thin at the same time: "Oops."

A/N: What do you think? R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Listen guys, I am so happy with you all for reviewing. 19 reviews for 7 chapters is just great. It might not be that many, but for my first fanfic, it's amazing. Thank you all so much for you feedback. I'm busy writing a one shot too at the moment, which I will post in the next month or so. Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!

Chapter 8:

Ginny stared at the retreating form of Draco Malfoy. "Oops." she said softly, although she didn't know why. She could feel Blaise's eyes on her, but she needed to talk to Draco now. She felt so dirty for kissing Blaise. Why was Draco so upset? She walked out of the Library in persuit of Draco, leaving Blaise by himself.

Ginny saw Draco just in time as he rounded a corner. She ran to catch up with him and when she did, she ran in front of him blocking his path. The blonde tried to go around her but she blocked him. Draco stood in front of, crossed his arms and looked straight through as if she wasn't there.

Ginnyfelt slightly uneasy. How on earth could he just look through her? "Draco?" said Ginny, waving a hand in his face.

The boy continued to ignore her.

"Draco, why are you so angry?" asked Ginny.

This time Draco gave her a glare and then looked straight again and tried to walk past her. Ginny blocked him again.

"Christ, Draco! You are such an ignorant, hard headed jack ass!" said Ginny angrily. When Draco contiued to ignore her, she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him to the wall. Draco gave a yelp in surprise, but stifled it quickly.

"What is wrong?" asked Ginny, still holding him against the wall.

Draco rolled his eyes before taking Ginny's wrists and swinging her around so that her back was now against the wall. He held her wrists above her head and glared at her.

"Take a good geuss, Weasley." he hissed at her, his face dangerously close to hers. Ginny shivered, but convinced herself that she was just getting cold from the stone wall.

"I.. I.. You.. Are you jealous?" she asked, dreading a violent answer.

Draco shook her slightly, "Malfoy's never get jealous, Weasley." his answered.

He had gotten even closer to her now, his breath sending more shivers down the girl's spine. Her mouth opened slightly in a gasp and her eyes closed shut. She leaned in slightly forward expecting a soft kiss in return. To her surprise, it was not soft at all.

Draco bit her lip, hard. Ginny winced in pain. "Ow. What the bloody hell was that for?!" hissed Ginny angrily, licking blood from her lip.

"First you snog Zabini, now you want to snog me, two minutes later?" asked Draco angrily, not caring about the girl's pain.

"Draco, it's not what you think... I... All I wanted was to make the boys go away!" she retorted.

"Oh, right. After him having his hands all over you, and you whimpering like some sort of puppy? Oh yes, that was just a little pretend." said Draco sarcastically, then he turned cold again, "Don't kid yourself, Gin."

Ginny thought of a way to defend herself, then she said, "Why do you care? It's not as if you've ever minded. I'm a Slytherin, Draco. That's what we are known for, right? We shag everybody we know, right?" said Ginny.

Draco looked at her blankly. Was he jealous? No, of course not! Why was he so upset? You're jealous. A little voice in the back of his head told him. "I am not." he said aloud.

Ginny looked confusedly at him. "You are not what?"

"Nothing. Go shag Blaise already." said Draco, letting her go and walking off.

Ginny stared at his retreating form. If she was a girl for crying, then this would be her time, but being a Slytherin, she hid her emotions well.

"Ginny?'' Blaise said from behind her.

Ginny sighed and turned around to face him. "What?" she asked softly.

The boy stood in front of her and took a step forward. She backed into the wall again, nervously. "Blaise, what are you do-" she was cut off as his lips pressed against hers. She practically immediatly gave into to him, but then she caught herself. Blaise ran a tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth immedietly.

After only a few seconds of Blaise roaming her mouth, Ginny realized what was happening. She pulled away quickly and gave him a hard slap in the face.

"Ow! Damn it, Gin!" said Blaise, hissing in pain.

Draco who had been watching this whole scene from an empty classroom, raised an eyebrow in surprise, then he smirked. So he did have an influence over Ginny.

"Blaise, I'm sorry, but don't kiss me again." she said.

"Why ever not?" asked Blaise, still rubbing his cheek.

"Because, you're not my boyfriend!" she said.

"That could easily be arranged. Ginny, would you be my girlfriend?" the boy said with ease.

Ginny slapped him again. "No! I only kissed you in the Library because I wanted the other boys to go away."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you're saying that that kiss was just a fake?"

Ginny stamped her foot on the ground angrily, "It just got out of hand, Blaise Zabini!"

"So you don't think there's anything between us?" asked Blaise.

"No, I don't. Please don't bother me about it again, Blaise..." said Ginny softly.

Blaise nodded, slightly miserable. Ginny walked away before he could say anything more. She walked into the empty classroom where Draco was hiding and let out a huge breath of relief.

"I'm sorry, Gin." came a voice from behind. Ginny shot around, quickly to face the person.

"Draco?" she said confusedly.

"I'm sorry." the blonde repeated.

"For what?" she asked.

"For acting the way I did. I was being stupid. Friends?" he said and held out a hand.

Ginny smiled slightly. "Friends." she said and pulled him into a hug.

Draco hugged her awkwardly, and pulled away before he could register that the girl was in his arms.

"Oh my god!" said Ginny, smacking herself on the forehead.

"What?" asked Draco, concerned appearing in his cold, grey eyes.

"I've missed my class!" she said angrily.

"Oh. Well, then let's do something else." said Draco, shrugging off the situation.

"You mean skip my class?" asked Ginny surprised.

"Yes." said Draco smirking, then at the hesitant look on her face he said, "The prefect needed your company."

A small smile appeared on Ginny's face. "Ok." she said. "Where will we go?"

"Come to the Prefect Common Room with me." said Draco.

"Uh... I suppose-" she was cut off by a tug on the arm by Draco who dragged her out the classroom towards the Prefect's Common Room.

They soon stood before a large portrait. The portrait was a dark woman dressed in black with black hair and black nails, even her eyes were black.

"Desdemori." he said to the woman. She frowned at them.

"Open up." said Draco annoyed.

"Dumbledore said not to allow other girls and boys in here." the woman said.

"Who cares? Desdemori!" said Draco angrily.

The woman gave him a dissaproving look before opening the entrance to the room. The room was devided into two sections. The one section was red and gold, and the other silver and green.

Ginny looked at the red and gold side of the room. "Who's the Gryffindor prefect?" she asked.

"Mudblood Granger." spat Draco disgustedly.

Ginny smirked at him. "Calm yourself, Draco." she said.

Draco scowled at her before pushing her into a couch. "Sit." he said, before dissapearing into a smaller room. Ginny put her feet up on the small coffee table and her hands behind her head. After a few minutes, Draco returned with two cups of hot chocolate, and some biscuits.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You have your own private kitchen?"

Draco grinned. "Exactly. Here, drink." he said handing the hot chocolate into her hand and sat down next to her.

"Thanks." said Ginny taking a sip. She purred happily. "This is life." she stated, closing her eyes and smelling the aroma of her drink.

"My life." said Draco with a smirk.

"So for what reason are you skipping classes?" asked Ginny.

Draco smiled slightly, "Prefects get advantages." he said, smirking.

"Oh? What advantages?"

''We're aloud to skip classes, when we're busy with prefect duties.'' Draco said 'Prefect Duties' sarcastically.

Ginny laughed. "At least you can ask Granger for your homework, seeing as she attends every single class in the school. I won't be surprised if she still attends first year classes." said Ginny with a giggle.

Draco smirked. "I suppose, but I'd prefer to ask Blai-... Blaise." he said hesitantly.

Ginny looked at him curiously, but decided not to pry into his hesitation.

"Pansy hasn't spoken to me, you know." said Ginny solomely.

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's just jealous. She's always just missed the Most Wanted Witch status by one vote." Draco smirked.

Ginny eyed him, "You mean there's a vote?"

"Yes. One hundred guys in Hogwarts have to vote. If the percentage is over 90, then you're the Most Wanted." the blonde explained simply.

Ginny sat there stunned. "Over 90 of the guys in the school want me?!" she said horrified.

Draco smirked, "I suppose you could put it that way. Pansy was always just made 90, and not 91." Draco smiled to slightly.

"Did you ever vote for her?" asked Ginny.

"I was always the person that caused her just not to reach 91." Draco chuckled.

Ginny gaped at him. "And she's calls you her friend?"

"She doesn't know it was me. Anyway, that's why she's jealous." said Draco simply.

Ginny remained silent for a while, then she asked curiously, "Did you vote for me?"

Draco turned serious. "Yes." he said softly.

An akward silence fell between them. "Oh." said Ginny quietly.

Ginny gulped down the rest of her hot chocolate. "I must go to my class now. Thanks for the vote- oh, uh, I mean, the hot chocolate." she said and quickly left the room.

Draco smiled inwardly... Ginny.

A/N: What do you think? I know that not much happens in this chapter, but I don't want to rush things, if you know what I mean. R&R please. Love you all!! 3


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, I'm not happy with this chapter myself, because I need some more inspiration. Haha. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammer errors. Thanks So much for all the reviews. They really help me alot. If I don't update in a long time then forgive me, because I'm really busy with school. Here's chapter 9!

Chapter 9:

It was Saturday afternoon and Ginny walked to her dorm. She had wanted to write a letter to Dracoline the entire week, but was too busy to do it, so she decided that now was the right time.

Dear Drace,

I'm sorry about not writing to you sooner.

I've been so busy. I geuss you heard about me

being the Most Wanted... Blaise Zabini asked me to

be his girlfriend, but I refused. Even Harry Potter is

paying me more attention than usual. It's quite annoying.

I'm missing you so much already. I don't know how I'm

going to last for so long without you! Tell me how you are doing.

Lots of love,

Ginny.

Ginny sent the letter off with her owl and then she sat back in her chair. The dormitary door opened, and in walked Pansy. Ginny took a large breath, as if to last her until Pansy went out.

"Sending a letter to the fashion department, are you Gin?" asked Pansy in a sickly sweet voice.

"No. Actually I was sending it to Draco's sister." said Ginny cooly.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "That stuped girl? Really Ginny, I thought you had better taste than that." said Pansy disgustedly.

"Pansy, stop being so jealous of me!" said Ginny angrily, her temper finaly giving way.

"Jealous?" Pansy snorted. "Right."

"You know that you are jealous, Pansy. Don't try and fool yourself!" said Ginny annoyed.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I don't get jealous." she said.

"I believe you." said Ginny sarcastically. "There is no competition. Don't you know that?"

"Isn't there?" asked Pansy angrily.

"No, there isn't." said Ginny simply.

"Well, I think there is." said Pansy, taking a step closer to her.

"And what is that?" asked Ginny confused.

"Don't you realize who I've had a crush on ever since first year?" she asked.

Ginny frowned. "Draco?"

"Exactly." said Pansy as if her point was made.

"What has that got to do with anything?" asked Ginny.

Pansy groaned. "Gin, you are so thick! Who do you spend all your time with?"

Ginny clicked. "Draco." she said soflty.

"Who voted for you?" asked Pansy.

Ginny's head shot up. How did she find out? "Draco." she muttered.

"Who makes you laugh?"

Ginny didn't even bother answering.

"Who helps you with your homework? Who let's you into his Common Room? Who loves you?"

Ginny's head shot up dazed. Loves me?

"He doesn't love me, Pansy."

"Are you blind, Ginny?" said Pansy incredulously. "The whole school talks about you two!"

Ginny blushed slightly. "I had no idea."

"Mmm, well now you do." said Pansy, "Now tell me that there isn't competition."

Ginny looked at Pansy, before saying, "Then I'll let you have him."

Pansy stared. "What?"

"I won't spend so much time with him. You can. I'll spend more time with Blaise or... Potter." said Ginny blandly.

"You would do that for me?" asked Pansy almost excitedly.

"Yes. And anyway, I don't think of Draco in that way."

Pansy beamed. "Thank you, Ginny! You're the best!" she squeeled.

Ginny inwardly groaned. "I know." she said blandly.

"In that case, I'll go to him now. Please don't interupt us?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Sure." said Ginny as she pulled out her Tranfiguration homework.

"Great. Bye, Gin!" said Pansy happily and left the room.

Ginny just hoped for the best. How could Draco be inlove with me after just a few weeks of me looking like this? Ginny asked herself looking down at herself.

"It must just be people jumping to conclusions." Ginny muttered.

Ginny was just completing her Charms essay when an owl tapped at the window. Ginny hastily snatched the letter and opened it.

Dear Ginny,

Oh my god! When I read your name in the Daily Prophet

I almost fainted! Emma, the girl that did you hair, is So

popular now. EVERYONE goes to her for hairstyles now.

I can't believe Blaise asked you. (You should be honoured.)

Well, don't pay any attention to Potter, he doesn't deserve you.

I got a job as a Fasion designer! It's so wonderful.

Well, I have to go, Gin. Good luck with the Most Wanting Ginny

boys and school.

Drace

Ginny smiled at the letter. She decided to take the girl's advice and to ignore Harry. It was for her own good, as well as his. She left the dorm and went down to the Great Hall. It was nearly dinner time and she thought that she could find Draco and Pansy and walk to the hall together.

She found the two outside by the lake, but stopped before she got to them. Pansy and Draco were sitting with their backs against a tall tree trunk. Pansy had her head on the blonde's shoulder and her eyes were closed. Draco had his arm around around her shoulder and was playing with her hair.

Ginny suddenly grew very angry. She fought back the thought that she was jealous and just turned it into pure anger. She stomped towards the two.

"It's almost time for dinner!" Ginny snapped at them angrily before stomping back up the hill. She heard footsteps running after her.

"Ginny!" said Draco grabbing her arm. Ginny glared at him. "What's got your wand in a twist?" he asked.

"Nothing!" she snapped again and pulled out of his grasp.

"Ginny, stop being so unlike a Slytherin." said Draco annoyed.

"Shut up, you git!" said Ginny angrily.

"Right. Why are you so angry?" asked Draco.

"Because!"

"Because I was with Pansy?" Draco asked with a sly smirk.

Ginny stopped walking. "...No." she said softly.

"What then?"

"Because she was sleeping on your shoulder and because-" Ginny snapped.

"I was playing with her hair." Draco finished, smirking.

Ginny scowled at him. "Ginny, why don't you just say it?" said Draco slyly.

"Say what?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"That we have something going." said Draco simply.

Ginny looked at him with shock. "What?"

"You heard me." said Draco with a smirk.

"I don't know what you mean." said Ginny, looking down at her feet.

"Right." said Draco sarcastically. He took Ginny's chin and lifted it up so that her eyes would meet his. He leaned down slightly and kissed her softly on the lips.

Ginny gasped. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Ginny thought about what she was doing and shoved him away. She gained her self control and then spoke. "There's nothing going on between us."

And with the blank expression he gave her, she stalked off. When she got to the doors of the school she turned around. She saw Pansy yelling at Draco and then slapping him hard across the face. Ginny laughed inwardly.

She had an idea... She didn't know where she stood with Draco at the moment, but she was going to do something that would either make them closer, and push them further apart...

A/N: What do you guys think? Please don't give me flames. I HATE this chapter! OK, R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Listen guys: I am so flippin' proud of you! The reviews just make my day! And the reason that I've been updating so often is because it was weekend. Haha. I think I might take a little longer in future.

This is for interest's sake only:

I am from South Africa. And in this country, we speak another language called 'Afrikaans'. Now, in J.K Rowling's books, she uses an ingrediant in Potions called Boomslang skin. In the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire film, Snape says the word also: Boomslang skin. This word, J.K Rowling must have gotten from Afrikaans. It means Tree snake. The funny thing is that you don't pronounce it as boom-slang. It's meant to be: Boo-em Slung. I just thought it was rather funny when they said it in the film.

Anyway, on with Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that J.K Rowling's does.

Chapter 10:

Ginny walked to the Great Hall tiredly. She hadn't eaten most of the day and she was starving now. She entered the hall and searched it for a perticular person. Harry. When she spotted him she walked towards him smiling smugly. Her new plan had just begun.

"Hi, Harry!" she said happily and sat down in between him and Ron. "Hey, Ron." she added, putting her arms around both boys.

They looked at her oddly. "What's this all about?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I just thought that I might as well spend some time with my brother and... friend." she said, looking lastly as Harry.

Harry gave a nervous smile. "That's great, Ginny."

Ginny looked around her to see if Draco was in the Hall yet. He was. He most definately was. He sat at the Slytherin table, glaring at Ginny angrily. Ginny smirked at him. She saw the blonde write a small note on a piece of lettuce from the table and it came flying toward her.

She caught the "note'' and read it underneath the table:

What the hell are you doing with Potter and that idiot brother?

She then turned the leaf over and wrote with her wand:

None of your bussiness, Malfoy.

"What are you doing, Gin?" asked Harry confusedly as Ginny sent the piece of lettuce flying through the air toward Draco.

"Oh, just having a friendly chat with Malfoy." said Ginny casualy.

"Malfoy?" Ron said spitting out his food.

Ginny dished up a plate of food for herself before answering. "Yes, Malfoy."

"Since when do you call him Malfoy?" asked Harry eyeing her.

"Since I had a friendly chat with him." she said as caught a new cabbage leaf from the air and read it:

Malfoy? What the hell is wrong with you, Weasel? Are you so angry

with me for kissing you that you're actualy spending time with POTTER?!

Ginny smirked slightly at the letter. Her plan was working. Draco Malfoy was getting jealous. Ginny wrote a reply:

Why? Are you jealous?

She sent the note back and watched his reaction. He looked up at her and glared. She smirked again at him. The boy's glare then also turned to a smirk.

Ginny looked at him curiously. What was he going to do now?

The blonde boy put his arm around Pansy, who was sitting next to him, and whispered something in her ear that caused her to giggle. He then looked up to see Ginny's furious face and smirked.

Ginny had not expected this. Was she getting jealous? No of course not! She was just annoyed at Draco's pathetic antics. (Or so she told herself.)

"Harry, would you like to help me with my Potions homework? I really am not understanding it." said Ginny sweetly.

Harry beamed at her. "Of course. What time?" he asked.

"As soon as we're finished dinner?" Ginny asked.

"Sure."

Ron looked at Ginny sceptically. "What's with you, Gin?"

"Nothing at all, Ron. Oh, Hermione?" said Ginny catching the bushy haired girl's attention.

"Yes, what may I help you with?" said Hermione in a proffesional voice.

"I really like you hair. It really looks great." said Ginny, but inside she was gagging at the sight.

"You really think so?" asked Hermione, astonished.

"Yes, it's great." said Ginny, finishing off the last of her food.

"Thank you, Ginny." said Hermione.

"Ready to go, Harry?" asked Ginny looking at him.

"Yup. Let's go." said Harry, hopping up enthusiastically.

Ginny turned to look at the Slytherin table. Her and Harry were not making a good enough effect. Draco now had about four girls around him. All of them were blushing and giggling at his words.

Ginny turned red in anger. The very nerve of him!

"Ginny, something wrong?" asked Harry, concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Come, Harry." she said and took his arm and pulled him towards the exit. When they got to the door, Ginny turned around and yelled across the Hall to Draco.

"Draco, I'll be in the Library with Harry if you need me!"

The entire Great Hall went silent. All heads were turned to Ginny or Draco. Ginny smirked at the blonde. His face was priceless.

He looked as if he'd just been to a horrow show. His eyes were large and his mouth was slightly open in shock. Before Draco could do anything more, Ginny left the Hall, pulling Harry along.

When they got to the Library, Ginny sat down tiredly at a table and pulled out her homework. Harry sat down next to her, looking confused.

"Ginny, why did you shout at Malfoy like that?" he asked hesitantly.

Ginny gave him a quick glance and then looked back down at her homework. "Just so that he would know where I was."

Harry still looked confused, but didn't badger her anymore about it. "Ok, so what do you need help with?"

Ginny sighed. "This over here," she said holding here finger over a question in the book. "What are the after affects of Polyjuice potion?"

Harry stared at her blankly. "You don't know the answer?" he asked half shocked.

"I do know the answer." said Ginny distantly.

"Then... Why do you need help with it?" asked Harry confused.

"Have you ever wondered what makes a person jealous?" asked Ginny out of the blue.

Harry stared at her. "What has that got to do with your homework?"

"What is jealousy? Why can one get jealous so easily?" continued Ginny, not really paying attention to Harry's question.

"I... well... Jealousy is a feeling of losing something that belongs to you. When someone is taking away the attention of someone you love, then you feel jealous." said Harry logically.

"Someone you love?" asked Ginny distantly again.

"What's going on, Ginny?" Harry asked seriously.

"Nothing, Harry." said Ginny snapping out of her daze. "Just tired."

"Now, what is it you need help with?"

Ginny looked at him strangely. "Nothing actualy. I just wanted to talk to you a bit." she said.

"Oh? About what?" Harry asked, growing fidgety.

"Did you vote for me?" she asked suddenly.

Harry blushed, "Well, yes, yes, I did."

"Thanks." said Ginny.

"Sure." said Harry. "Ginny, do you... well... you know... We got to know each other over the holidays an well, I just wanted to know if you... liked me at all?" asked Harry nervously.

Ginny wanted to gag. She felt so sick.

"Weasley." came a voice from behind her and Harry.

Ginny turned around to face Draco. "Hi." she said.

"Having a nice time with Potter?" he spat the name in disgust.

"I'm sorry, Harry. He doesn't mean it, sweety." she said to Harry reasuringly. She hoped that this would give a reaction from Draco, but it didn't really. Or he didn't show any reaction.

Harry blushed slightly when Ginny called him that.

"Weasley, I want to talk." said Draco annoyed.

"Now?" asked Ginny she asked smirking.

"Now." said the blonde bluntly.

"Alright. I'll see you later Harry?" she said and leaned forward, planting a kiss on the boy's lips.

Although Harry kissed akwardly at first, the kiss became more relaxed. (If you can call it that.) Ginny wanted to make Draco as angry as possible before she left this Library, so she began to kiss Harry harder. Surprisingly, the boy obliged.

'Gee, this guy can kiss!' Ginny thought with a smirk. 'I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.'

Harry ran his tongue across her lip and she opened her mouth easily. The kiss became more and more heated as each second passed and finaly, Harry pulled away, gasping for breath.

Ginny smirked at him, before turning to Draco who was still expressionless.

"Let's talk." said Ginny, still smirking and stood up, walking out of the Library. "Bye Harry!"

A/N: And yet another chapter finishes! Tell me what you think. Is Ginny being too slutish, or is it Ok? R&R


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok, guys... I'm really sorry about the long wait. I- EXAMS! That should explain everythings. Then, I'm also sorry about the length of this chapter. I'm just fixing things up a little. Ok, Ginny was quite a slut, but I'm going to calm her down now. The slut game is over. R&R please.

Chapter 11:

The two walked in silence until they got to anempty classroom. Ginny entered first and Draco followed.

"What the hell has gotten into you, Ginny?" asked Draco almost concernedly.

"I think I could ask the same quiestion." said Ginny.

"Why did you sit with Potter?" asked Draco, ignoring the girl's statement.

"None of your bussiness!" said Ginny angrily.

"No, this is my bussiness. Gin... I.. Are you angry with me for kissing you?" asked Draco, cocking his head to one side.

"I- No." said Ginny looking down at the floor.

"Then why are you avoiding me by ACTUALY sitting with Potter and now snogging him?" asked Draco, his face actualy gaining some colour.

"I... I needed him to help me with homework." said Ginny.

"Good one. Tell me another story, but this time a TRUE story!" said Draco sarcastically.

Ginny groaned at her own stupid retort. "Draco..." she said soflty, but almost confusedly.

"What?" he asked just as softly as Ginny, but more tenderly.

"I... don't know what's wrong with me." she replied.

"Ginny, do you like me?" asked Draco seriously.

"What?" asked Ginny surprised.

"Do you like me?" he repeated, this time more confidently.

"Of course I do, Draco. You're my friend!" said Ginny almost logically.

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, I mean, in a different way."

"Oh." said Ginny. "I geuss... Draco, I-"

"Just say yes or no, please." said Draco cutting her off, and closing his eyes tiredly.

Ginny looked at his face. She studied his handsome features and let her mind think whatever she wanted it to, then she replied slowly. "Yes."

Draco's eyes snapped open. "Yes?"

"Yes." said Ginny simply.

"Then... why..." asked Draco, confusedly.

"I geuss that I was trying to figure something out." said Ginny, blushing slightly.

"Oh?" asked Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got the answer now." she said, more to herself than to Draco.

Draco leaned in, his eyes closing slightly. Ginny knew what was about to happen, but she didn't really want to.

"I got to go.. Bye." said Ginny quickly and dashing from the room, leaving a stunned Draco behind.

Ginny didn't know why she hadn't kissed him, but somehow she felt dirty from kissing Harry. She felt like she had cheated on Draco. She walked in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room when she heard an undesired voice.

"Ginny.. Wait up!" called Harry, as he ran to catch up with her.

Ginny groaned. "Hey." she said tiredly.

Harry pushed her against the passage wall and leaned forward. Ginny almost gagged. "No." she said and shoved him off her.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry confusedly.

"Look, Potter. What happened in the Library was a mistake, OK? Or no, it wasn't. I used you." said Ginny calmly.

"Potter?" Harry asked confusedly.

Ginny just looked at him.

"Ginny, I- You used me?" he asked, hurt.

"I'm sorry, Potter. Just forget about me, OK? I'm sorry." said Ginny, walking off.

Harry stood in the passage, staring after the girl. He was both hurt and confused by Ginny's sudden changes, but he left it and walked off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

A/N: Darn it! I'm sorry about the wrong chapter thing! hahaha. Thanks for letting me know.!!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey! Thanx for all the amazing reviews. Uhm, someone asked me whether I was going to make Ginny lose her virginity... And the answer is no. No, I don't want to go that far in this story. Another thing, this is the last chapter. Sorry if it's a dissapointment. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 12:

Ginny sighed in relief. It was done. It was over. No more Blaise, no more Potter. Just her and Draco. She headed off to the Dungeon Common Room. When she arrived in her dorm, she grabbed some clean clothing and locked herself in the bathroom. Then she turned on the shower and climbed in. She washed her face, hair and feet first then the rest of her body.

When she climbed out, she felt refreshed and like a new person. She decided not to wear her earings or any makeup. She just wanted to be the normal Ginny, so she put on a small skirt and a tank top and pulled her hair into a pony.

She left her dorm and came out into the common room. Draco and Blaise sat talking in one of the couches and Pansy was snuggled next to Gregory Goyle. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust. And she still has a crush on Draco?

The girl sat down on one of the empty couches and grabbed a Witches Weekly magazine off the table. After paging through some lame article about how to do your own makeup, she came to a page with a picture of herself kissing Blaise Zabini and an article beneath it.

Ginny sighed and began to read:

The Most Wanted Witch has now chosen one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini has amazingly obliged into this new relationship with the Slytherin Weasley and forgotten about his previous attatchment to Pansy Parkinson...

Ginny shut the magazine quickly. This magazine always had the wrong story! She growled angrily at the cover of the magazine and then threw it one side.

"Ginny's got a howler!!" screamed Crabbe from the other end of the room. He was holding a read not that was bouncing up and down with fury.

"Throw it to me, QUICKLY!" yelled Ginny hurriedly. "It's from mom." she said fearfully, reading the adress.

The letter came flying her way. She tore the envalope open and blocked her ears.

_GINNY WEASLEY!! WHAT ARE YOU?! THE WORLD'S BIGGEST SLUT? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOURSELF! YOUR REPUTATION IS RUINED! HAVE I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING IN VAIN? HAVE I? FIRST, YOU KISS BLAISE ZABINI THEN YOU USE HARRY FALSELY AND NOW WHAT? WHO'S NEXT? WRITE ME A LETTER THIS INSTANT AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!_

Then the letter burst into flames and the Common Room was silent. First Crabbe burst into laughter, then Goyle, then Pansy, then Blaise then the whole room was in stitches, except one. Draco stood there quietly, looking at Ginny's sad face.

He sat down next to her. "Who next, Gin?" he asked softly.

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "You." she said softly and kissed him softly on the lips.

It didn't last long, but it was more meaningful than any kiss Ginny had ever felt.

"That was so corny." said Draco, chuckling as he pulled away.

Ginny blushed. "It was not!"

Draco just chuckled and kissed her again softly.

The Common Room was once again silent but this time it was a different silence. Then there was a soft 'Aaaw!' from Pansy and they broke apart.

Ginny and Draco smiled at each other and then turned to Pansy who was contentidly curled up in Greg's arms.

"Pansy, you don't mind?" asked Ginny.

"Of course not. I have other people to care about." said Pansy looking up at Greg.

Ginny snorted amusedly and then turned to face Draco again. "I'd better write my mother a letter."

Draco nodded.

Ginny sat down at one of the work desks and pulled out a quill and paper. She wrote:

_Dear Mother,_

_I am sorry that I have not written to you to explain my situation, but I have been very busy._

_First of all, I shall explain my holiday. I met Draco's sister Dracoline, or Drace, and we became very good friends._

_She insisted that I had the potential of a model and decided to treat me to a shop in Paris and a makeover._

_Once it was finished, I came back looking quite good, if I can say so myself and so it all began._

_Mother, before I continue, this has to remain secret from Father. You know I will tell you everything, but not Father._

_When I returned, I ended up forming an attachment to Draco and we kissed. We were both confused and decided_

_to pretend that nothing happened. When we got back to school, I was rated the Most Wanted Witch. Then all the_

_boys started pestering me, so I decided to kiss Blaise just to shake them off. (Me and Blaise are not in a relationship at all.)_

_Then Harry started paying me attention, and I didn't have feelings for him, only for Draco. I decided to make Draco jealous by_

_kissing Harry. (I know it was wrong! I apologized to him.) Well, it worked and we finally admitted our feelings for one another._

_All those articles in the magazines are all rot, mom. You musn't believe them. But now, me and Draco are in a relationship and I _

_hope you don't mind. Tell father about it, but please try to keep out all the details of the matter._

_I miss you very much and I will see you in the holidays._

_Lots of love,_

_Ginny._

_P.S: Tell George EVERYTHING!_

When Ginny finished, she sent the letter off with her owl and sat back down in the chair next to Draco.

"It's out. I told her everything." said Ginny tiredly.

Draco nodded. "What were you trying to figure out with Potter, Gin?" he asked curiously.

Ginny smiled. "Put it this way: I needed to find out what jealousy was."

Draco laughed. "Ginny." he said softly and leaned in to kiss her.

This time the kiss was harder, but more possesive. Ginny liked the feeling of being owned. She now belonged to Draco and no one else. When they broke apart, Ginny smiled.

'This is my life.'

THE END

A/N: Ok guys, I know that this story sucks, but it's my first story. So I hope I didn't dissapoint you. But your reviews really inspired me and thank you so much for them! I love you all very much! R&R


End file.
